cosmic love
by mizz LiLly FlOreNce
Summary: We often lose sight of what is in front of us because we are too busy looking behind us forgetting that what is around and in front of us will bring more joy than what is behind us. My name is Quinn Fabray and this is the story of how I lost the love of my life, Rachel Berry and how this one moment of heartbreak became an eternal life lesson.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone this is my new story hopefully you all enjoy and review. Oh and **_

_**Glee and its characters do not belong to me but to Ryan Murphy.**_

"_I took the stars from my eyes and I made a map I knew that somehow I could find my way back, then I heard your heart beating and you where in the darkness too so I stayed in the darkness with you."_

Quinn POV:

"Rachel wait just listen to me first! Please just don't go, can we just please talk don't walk away now!" I had been screaming these same words over and over again but it seemed she wasn't listening; I was starting to sound like a broken record, not knowing how long I could keep this up. But I knew I couldn't give up no matter what.

I didn't know how we got here so fast, but I wasn't surprised either, it seemed part of me to always expect the worst. Never from Rachel but from myself, no matter how good things where or how hard I tried to remain positive, I always seemed to linger in the dark.

Things had been almost perfect, we had found this rhythm where everything just went so well together, never having to be around each other all the time but also finding comfort in knowing that part of ourselves where intertwined in such a way that we could find each other in a room full of people.

Running my hands through my hair I watched as you began packing more of your stuff in a suitcase, this moment had become one of the most painful moments of my life and I didn't know how I could fix it, or better yet how we got to this moment. Just last week we had been sitting on the couch in silence and enjoying each other's company, how fast things can change, how easily can we yearn for those simpler moments.

"Please Rachel let's just talk it out, this isn't how we should be working through this, you can't just throw in the towel, we made a promise a promise that no matter what neither of us would walk out!" At this point I was screaming my lungs out hoping she would see reason, hoping that my pleas wouldn't go unheard.

Slowly she stopped what she was doing but her back was still towards me, I couldn't see her eyes but I knew she had just as much tears as I did, then she began shaking and I knew for sure that she was crying. Quickly I rushed to her and held her tightly in my arms, louder her sobs got and the more my heart broke. How we got here I don't know but one thing I knew is we had to find a way out and all of this was my fault.

**So hope you all enjoyed that intro chapter, been fighting with myself on what to write since I can't seem to finish all my other previous stories, but this is one I'll keep too for sure. Hope you all enjoy and review to let me know if your keen.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_We had a beautiful tragic love affair, what a sad beautiful tragic love affair"_

"_You hold me without touch, you keep me without chains."_

**Quick warning the rating might go up and this is a g:peen story but not graphic, my first of this kind of story so please bare with me. All reviews are welcome and any kind of advice, THANKS for reading and following, promise to update as frequently as possible.**

**Quinn POV:**

Chapter 2:

Sometimes we fear human reaction so much that we act without thought, these are words I had hoped to never understand or need to understand. When I first met Rachel I honestly wasn't expecting to fall in love, been just having one night stands every once and a while. But relationships I knew I wasn't ready for didn't think I'd ever be ready for them.

Rachel had been everything I didn't expect when Brittany called me up and invited me for drinks with her and Santana and a few of her Broadway friends. I was ready to say no but saying no to Brittany would be like saying no to a little puppy and then giving it a shove just for good measure, basically it would be completely and utterly cruel. Reluctantly I attended this little get together at a local bar that Brittany and her friends frequented a few times.

I can honestly day that Rachel took my breath away the moment I met her , there was just something enthralling about her that just drew you in, and from the jokes "You're so gone" jokes from Santana I knew everyone could see that I was completely and utterly at her mercy.

Rachel was or better yet is the last woman that would and hopefully always capture me so deeply. I just wish I hadn't done things the way that I did, I wish I wasn't a coward then instead of crying in my arms right now with a suitcase pretty much packed and her ready to go, we could be sitting on the couch as we usually do on our free days either fooling around or just enjoying each other's company. Maybe even with Charlie playing with her toys on her flaw, us being the loving family that I had always yearned for as a kid growing up.

That's right the what got Rachel in this position , with her ready to leave me was because I failed at being honest, I broke the one rule that I had set up for myself when I started everything with Rachel. I threw away 3 years with the one person I loved unconditionally and who loved me just the same all cause of one lie that I kept from her, one lie that could make or at this point break us both.

_**Awesome hope you all enjoyed that, so let me know what you think, also what you guys went down with Quinn and Rachel. Just an extra hint Charlie is only Quinn's daughter. Next Chapter will be Rachel's POV before we get into how Charlie came into the picture.**_


End file.
